


Liars Zero

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus doesn't believe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars Zero

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Liars Zero  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Angelus doesn't believe her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [1drabble](http://1drabble.livejournal.com)

“You liked me kissing you, didn’t you, Willow? You like being in my arms, feeling my lips on yours.”

The sound of the slap echoed through the room. 

A low growl erupted from Angelus' throat as he bared his fangs and grabbed her hand before she could hit him again.

"You can't deny it. It’s like fire when we kiss.” An evil grin spread across his face as he pulled her unresisting body tighter against his own. "Come on, Willow. Admit it. You know you enjoyed it."

“N...no. I didn’t.” She stammered.

“Liar.” He whispered as he lowered his head.


End file.
